


Devoted to the pursuit (of lunch)...

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott's Multiverse of Daddies [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, College Student Scott, College Student Scott McCall, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Suit Sex, Top Rafael, Top Rafael McCall, implied top!Scott, mention Scott/OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott and his father hook-up while Rafael's on a lunch break.This is part 3 in a series of unconnected vignettes centering on Scott and his various relationships with older men.





	Devoted to the pursuit (of lunch)...

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Raymond Sokolov quote. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome.

Rafael pulled in behind his son on the deserted off-roading trail. Scott sat in the trunk of his hatchback waiting for him with a white paper bag on one side and what looked to be a small pile of foil wrappers on the other. He smiled as he parked. His son waved hello.

Shutting off the engine, Rafael left his keys in the ignition and hopped out of his car. “Hey, kid, thanks for meeting me,” he said, closing his car door.

“Yeah, Dad, of course.” Scott held up the bag of food on his left. “I got your usual from Taco Cielo.”

“I see that, thanks,” Rafael acknowledged, crossing over towards his son. Scott dropped the bag further towards the interior side of his trunk, so it would be out of the way.

“I brought the lube,” Scott announced, raising his eyebrows suggestively and biting his bottom lip. Rafael grinned at his son’s overexaggerated expression. “And I also brought some condoms just in case. I wasn’t sure what kinda rush we’d be in.”          

“We gotta be quick, son,” Rafael told him, glancing at his wristwatch. He put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “But not _that_ quick.”

Scott beamed. “Cool,” he muttered. He reached forward and squeezed his dad’s junk through his slacks. Rafael smiled back as his dick immediately began to harden. “Can I suck you off for a bit first or…?”

“Well,” Rafael sighed. “We can do one or the other, kid, but we can’t do both.”

“Oh, okay, then.” Scott absently rubbed his own dick as he considered their options. “Which do you wanna do?”

“Honestly? I was hoping for some ass,” Rafael playfully admitted.

“Awesome,” his son cheerfully agreed.

Nodding, Scott stood up and closed the arm-length’s gap between them. He pressed his lips to his father’s. Rafael opened his mouth, his hand gliding up his son’s neck to twine in his silky, fresh-washed hair as he deepened the kiss. Scott groaned, letting his father’s tongue sweep into his open mouth while his hands still busily groped their respective erections.

His son tasted of minty toothpaste and cool blue Gatorade and Scott. 

His father tasted of coffee, peppermint chapstick, and Daddy.

Rafael pulled back, his lust-blown eyes trained on his son’s soft, bitable lips. “Don’t have long,” he huffed. “Better get started.”

“Totally.” Scott kissed his father again and then again tugging at the bottom lip as he finally broke away. He smiled impishly up at his hungry dad. “You get the lube and I’ll get ready.”

“Sounds good,” Rafael seconded, hastily planting another kiss on his son’s lips, nipping at them as retaliation. Scott moaned watching his father tease him right back.

Too soon the kissing ended. Rafael patted his son encouragingly on the side of the head before finally letting him go. Scott grinned like a loon swaying on his feet a little as he stepped back to get some space and desperately needed air.

He quickly stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it on a backseat headrest. While he fiddled with his jeans he stared at his dad as the older McCall attempted to fish his dick out of his slacks. No easy feat given his level of arousal. Rafael hissed as his dick finally slipped free, throbbing back to full hardness instantly.

Scott chuckled, shoving his jeans down to his ankles. No underwear, today. His father opened a lube packet and spread the goop directly onto his cock like adding ketchup to a hot dog. Scott laughed, and Rafael met his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” Scott licked his lips. “Just wish I could get my lips on your dick is all.”

“Later, kid,” Rafael promised. He threw the empty lube packet into Scott’s car and grabbed another. He twirled his finger around and Scott turned, sticking his ass out for his father. “If you’re good, I’ll let you clean me up when we’re done.”

“Count on it.” Scott wiggled his ass enticingly in his father’s direction. Rafael snorted sinking two fingers at once into his son’s hole. Scott hissed. Rafael shushed him, tenderly petting his son’s flank with his unlubed hand as an apology.

He stretched and lubed Scott’s hole adding a third finger after a brief while. “No underwear today, huh?”

“No point,” Scott wheezed.

“Have a good class this morning?” Rafael crooked his fingers against his son’s prostate just as he opened his mouth to answer.

Scott whined, “You’re evil.”

“Probably,” Rafael conceded. What defense could he really have for fingering his own son’s ass in order to fuck it? “But answer the question, son.”

“Good. Real good,” Scott replied breathlessly. “Sooooo good.”

Rafael laughed, checking his watch. He hummed unhappily and yanked his fingers out of his son’s ass. Scott groaned at the loss and then hissed as his father shoved his dick inside him without warning. “Sorry, son, only got an hour for lunch.”

“S’okay,” Scott wheezed, blushing bright red. “I like it.”

“Yeah, you do.” Rafael shuffled forward, pushing more of his dick into Scott’s clenching hole. “You like Daddy’s big cock in your ass don’t you, son?”

“Love it,” Scott confessed smiling lewdly at his dad over his shoulder. He reached behind him and snatched his father’s red tie jerking him closer. “Gimme that big dick, Daddy. Want it. Want it so bad.”

“Fuck,” Rafael swore, his hips bumping up against his son’s ass. “You’re so tight, Scott. _God_ , you feel so good around my cock, son.”

Leaning down Rafael kissed the back of his son’s head lovingly. Scott rolled the tie around his fist and kept his father close turning his head to steal a nasty kiss. “Just for you, Daddy,” Scott mumbled. “My ass is only for you.”

Moaning, Rafael grabbed his son’s hips, rocking into Scott’s tight warmth. “Yeah? You want it rough, baby?” Rafael licked at the corner of his son’s lips. “You want Daddy to own your ass, son?”

“Fuck yeah.” Scott craned his neck to the side, so he could catch his father’s tongue. He raised up a bit and reeled his dad in by the tie. They couldn’t really kiss in this position, but that didn’t stop them from using their tongues.

Rafael fucked his son hard and fast, as promised.  

Twenty minutes later, sweaty and out of words he grunted as he shot his load deep inside his son’s hole. Scott followed close behind, coming into the grass at his feet as his father snapped his hips harshly in relief.

Unable to bask long in the afterglow, Rafael kissed the top of his son’s sweaty head. “That was good, son. Real good,” he muttered, easing his tie out of his son’s fist. His dick slipped out next.

Scott wasted no time in whirling around and dropping to his knees. Before Rafael could catch his breath, Scott started suckling his father’s softening dick, eagerly sucking up the flecks of lube and come. Rafael groaned, but stood still, allowing his son his little reward.

When he grew oversensitive and his balls and pubes had been thoroughly cleaned, Rafael gently pushed his son off of him and took a step back. Scott shot to his feet and kissed his father, sharing his jizz with him.

They couldn’t kiss for long. Rafael and Scott broke apart, with Rafael sliding his wet but otherwise tidy dick back into his slacks while Scott dug come out of his hole with his fingers to eat. Rafael shook his head fondly and reached into the trunk for his cold food. He snuck another taste of come off his son’s fingers and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Thanks for the food, Scott. And thanks for the ass,” he joked, swatting his son’s ass.

“Anytime, Dad,” Scott promised. “Anytime.”

“You got plans this weekend, kid?” Rafael opened the bag and hastily unwrapped one of the tacos. He devoured it in three giant bites.

“Well,” Scott mused as he did up his jeans. “I was kinda hoping to get a piece of this.” Scott smacked his dad’s covered ass and gave it a squeeze for good measure.

They both laughed.

“Sure thing, kid.” Rafael rolled up the paper bag to save the second taco to eat at work. Long lines and traffic being his go-to cover. “What are you doing tonight, then?”

“I got a date, tonight,” Scott sheepishly replied.

“Okay, then. Uh, I’ll probably be working late Friday night, so how about Saturday?”

“Works for me,” Scott seconded.

Rafael gave his son three chaste kisses in a row in quick succession. “Give Lily my regards when you see her tonight,” he requested. “We should probably have another dinner with the three of us again soon. For appearances. Would want her thinking I don’t like her.”

“Sure. I’ll find out when she’s free. Next week?”

“Next week,” Rafael confirmed turning to go.

“Oh, hey, Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you plan on going into work early tomorrow?” Scott asked, holding his shirt open so he could slip it on.

“No. Why?”

“Just curious,” Scott lied. His devilish grin made Rafael stop and smile too. “Thought I could maybe suck you off in the morning.”

“We could do that.” Rafael walked back to his car thinking about tomorrow. “I could wake you up while I finish getting dressed,” he offered.

“Or I could wake you up deepthroating your morning wood,” Scott countered. “Or I could suck you while you eat breakfast.”

“You’re never up that early,” Rafael reminded him. “Especially not on a Friday morning. And after a date night. No, let’s go with my option.”

“Okay,” Scott acceded. “Have a good rest of the day, Dad and I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Until tomorrow, Scott.” Rafael opened his door and threw the bag of food onto the passenger seat. “Love you,” he called as he slid into his seat.

“Love you too!” Scott waved him goodbye as he drove off.


End file.
